


Absent Fathers

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Draco hates Harry. Snape hates.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Absent Fathers

"Just wait till my Father hears about this," muttered Draco for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
In the murky half-light of Snape's office, he practically glowed. Bright halo hair. Perfect pale translucent skin. Eyes mirroring torchlight. Silver flashing from his prefect badge as he brushed a hand against equipment or reached up to drum his fingers against this glass jar or that. As if his certainty, his perfect self-assurance of his own worth, bent the world until it couldn't help but focus on him. Behind glass, a pasty green thing opened its eyes in slow response to the tapping, blinking slowly.  
  
Snape made a vague, non-committal noise, slashing red across sixteen lines of tiny black writing with a small smile curling his lips.  
  
"'I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir'," Draco sneered, running his fingers across a rack of tubes, making each ting in turn. He continued brightly, "I'm a patronising bastard, sir! Please kiss my big fat arse, sir!"  
  
He picked up a conical flask, held it up to the light. Colours moved in the thick inky contents as Draco shook it, until Snape glared and he quickly put it back on the self.  
  
"'What curse to use'," he repeated, pacing the office. "When my Father gets back, we'll show you curses, Potty. Think you can do this to us? We'll have you on your knees, screaming."  
  
"Good idea," mused Snape, penning a large F over the last third of a first year's essay with easy little flicks of his quill.  
  
"Oh, but wait, I forgot. I'm Harry Potter!" announced Draco with pompous weight, mussing his hair, puffing out his chest and setting his fists on his hips.  
  
Snape paused in decimating the pile of work to watch Draco stride about.  
  
"I'm so goody-goody! Everyone loves me and lets me do whatever I want and I never break the rules even when I do and my life is soooo hard. Wah! My scar hurts!" Draco staggered theatrically, hand clutched to his forehead, before collapsing abruptly back into his normal sharp sneering self. "Bloody poncy git." He pushed at his hair, trying to straighten it.  
  
"Indeed," said Snape, sliding his quill between his fingertips.  
  
Draco prodded a small crystal vial on Snape's desk then set it spinning; tiny splinters of light raced across parchment, wood, faded across the black of his robes. "The Dementors are gone, you know. Not that Azkaban could have held my Father even when they were there."  
  
Dropping his quill back in the inkpot, Snape sat back in his chair; said "Lucius always--"  
  
"It's not fair," interrupted Draco. "It's not--!" He snatched the vial off the desk, clenched tight in a white-knuckled fist. "Bloody Potter. Just because he hasn't got any parents, he has to go and get at every body else's."  
  
He shoved his free hand back through his hair, pulling it away from eyes.  
  
"Breaks the rules. Breaks into the Ministry. But does he get expelled? Oh, no." Draco tossed the vial from one hand to the other. "It's just the same as always. All 'Daddy Dumbledore! You're the greatest! Please keep licking my arse, sir!'"  
  
"Draco--"  
  
"My Father's going to get out, you know. He's not going to be gone long. They can't keep him. They won't. He'll be home soon." He tossed the vial back the other way, then again, hand to hand to hand. "He'll be right back. And then we'll show him. Show all of them. Coming in here, so fucking righteous. Dumbledore all over him like a rash. We'll fucking show them."  
  
"Draco," repeated Snape.  
  
"My Father's gonna hex his arse off. Right in the Great Hall, where everyone can see him grovel." An annoyed flick of his head tossed his hair back. "Gonna get him. Father and me, together. Stupid Potter." The vial flicked from hand to hand so fast it left a silvery trail lingering in the air. "Always sticking his big nose in where it's not wanted. Stupid snivel--"  
  
The last syllable turned into a startled woof as he was slammed back into the desk; Snape's other hand snapped the vial out of the air. Flung full force, it smashed against the door in a bright sharp tinkling of glass.  
  
Everything seemed suddenly too loud, too intense; the crackling torches, the dripping potions equipment, his breath, his heartbeat, the silence stretching between them.  
  
Shock twisted Draco's features but he forced them smooth, scooting further up on the desk, pushing parchment aside so he could lean back on his hands, smirking up at Snape.  
  
"Secret Potter fan, Professor?"  
  
"Sometimes, Draco--" and Snape made it more growl than name "--you go too far."  
  
"Sir--" Draco frowned, reaching automatically to fix his hair. Snape shoved Draco's hand down, reached out and pushed Draco's robes off his shoulders, trapping Draco's arms against his sides.  
  
"You should--" Snape felt the boy shiver, hot against his hand. "You should take care, Draco."  
  
"Sir," repeated Draco, softly, leaning slightly away. Snape's gaze went automatically to the cream expanse of Draco's throat. Something twisted in Snape's stomach as Draco swallowed.  
  
"Will you--" Draco looked up, voice small and pale eyes large and lip trembling. "Will you take care of me, sir?"  
  
Snape said nothing, but leaned in and closed his teeth against Draco's throat, scraping flesh. Draco made a little noise, somewhere between moan and sob, and struggled until his hands were free of his robes and he could wrap his naked arms around Snape's neck, pulling the man up and searching for Snape's mouth with his own.  
  
And if, later, deep in the thick pounding heat of it, the names on their lips were not each others', neither chose to notice or care.


End file.
